Titanium
by ZellyBaby
Summary: set 20 years after the defeat of ultimecia, and yes i made Zell still get angry over being called Chicken-wuss, if u read, please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you already know what this is supposed to say

** **

** **

# Titanium

## By: ZellyBaby

**bios**

### Hunter Leonhart

**Age:**17

An almost exact copy of Squall. Same loner attitude. A SeeD.

**Weapon:** Gunblade

**Limit break: **demon-blade (runs to the enemy and slices strait down)

### Cynthia Leonhart

**Age**:15

Dosent look like Squall or Rinoa, but has Rinoa's carefree attitude. A SeeD in training.

**Weapon:** uses magic

**Limit break: **dancing fire (fire surrounds the enemy and blinds them, also multiplying the next attack by 2)

## **Zodiac dincht**

**Age**:17

Just like her dad Zell. Uses her fist as weapons. A SeeD.

**Weapon: **metal knuckles

**Limit break:** combination of punch and kick attacks

### James Kinneas

**Age:**18

Has the same reputation as a ladies man, just as he dad had so many years ago. A SeeD.

**Weapon:** Rifle

**Limit break: **bullet shower ( self explaining ) 

### Katie Kinneas

**Age**:17 

Looks like Selphie, minus the overdose on caffeine attitude. A SeeD.

**Weapon:** voodoo staff (staff with magical powers)

**Limit break: **evil magic (casts magic similar to confuse)

### Seifer Almasy II

**Age:** 17

A look just like his father and has the fighting skills of his father, but with a heart of gold.

**Weapon:** gunblade

**Limit break: **X factor (slices in diagonally in both directions)

"Mom, Please don't make me wear this, I hate skirts! Cant I wear a SeeD uniform like hunter, please?" 

"but your not a SeeD yet" said rinoa protesting.

"Come on mommy, please cant we just pretend I'm a SeeD, I hate skirts!" complained Cynthia.

"Cynthia darling, you cant just pretend that your a SeeD, you haven't went through enough training yet. Go complain to your father. And straiten that skirt!" Said Rinoa, as her daughter took off to go and complain to her father, commander Squall.

After the defeat of ultimecia Squall became the permanent commander of garden. Almost immediately after that Squall and Rinoa got married and had two children, Hunter who is now 17 and a SeeD, also an almost perfect image of squall. And a daughter who is now 15 named Cynthia, and almost a SeeD.And has the attitude of Rinoa and the skills of Squall. But looks nothing like either of them.(Author note: I'm now going to tell about the "gang's" lives since the defeat of ultimecia.)

Seifer had moved back into the garden and became a SeeD. A couple of months after he moved back into the garden, Quistis finally got over squall and fell in love with him and they got married.And of course had a child, a boy named after his father, Seifer 2, who was the same age as Squall and Rinoa's Hunter, 17 looks like his father, and has the fighting skills of his father, but had a heart like no other. He was caring and never makes fun of anyone. (A surprise that seifer could produce someone with a heart of gold?)

Irvine married Selphie about a month after, squall and rinoa got married. Surprisingly Irvine has never cheated on sephie no matter how much he wanted to. And of course they had children. You must remember this is Irvine. They had a boy, James who is now 18, and girl, Katie who is now 17. James looks like his father, and has the same "reputation" of being a ladies man.And Katie looks like selphie, minus the happy all the time attitude (thank the lord).

Zell finally met a girl, named Samantha. They met at the garden; she had been there all along.She was just like him. Spiky hair, a face tattoo (but on the opposite side) and used her fists as weapons. But some how they never met. She was even a SeeD.They got married and had a girl, Zodiac, who was also 17.She was just like her father Zell. She has also recently become a SeeD.

Everyone lived together at garden in harmony. Never fought, always got along.Tonight was the 20th anniversary of the defeat of ultimicia.And a ball was being held in honor of all the people who helped defeat her.

Rinoa looked out into the hall; as Seifer 2 walked by, with a drooling Cynthia following close behind.

_Hmmm looks like she forgot about the skirt., thought rinoa. At_ _least "little" seifer doesn't act like his dad_ thought Rinoa__she shuddered at the thought of what might of happened if she had never met squall. Just then squall walked in and said

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something"

"No just thought about what might have happened if I had never met you" she said still in a daze 

she was cut off by a passionate kiss from her husband.

"Lets not think of that, ok"

"Ok"

"Hey squall have you noticed that our daughter is madly in love with seifer's son?"

"Yeah, I have, but its ok, he's nothing like his dad."

They could hear the swish of Zell's expert hands punching at thin air in the hall.

"Hey chicken-wuss whatcha doin, swattin at flies?" Seifer was out there too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!" yelled an over excited zell 

"Come on calm down, he was joking Zell" said his former instructor

"No I…………" Seifer tried to say, but with a swift kick to the shins from Quistis stopped him.

"Lets go get ready for the ball Seifer, bye Zell." Said Quistis as she jerked Seifer down the hallway.As he was being jerked down the hallway his son walked by. 

"Hey son, finish that for me!" he yelled 

"Whatever you say dad, whatever you say" replied his son

Cynthia was still following him drooling.

"Hey Quistis look at that, Squall's little girl is following *my* son!"for that one he received another kick to the shins.

"Shut up Seifer" with that they continued walking until they were out of sight.

Seifer II walked over to a sulking Zell,

"sorry about that Zell, dad never really means any of that stuff, its just one of his habits,Well I gotta go get ready for the ball, cya later!" he said walking off

"That Bastard! I finally shook that nickname, and here he is calling me that again!" yelled Zell as he punched the poor unexpecting wall. "Dammit!!!!! That hurt!"

"Come on Zell calm down, and go get ready for the ball, it starts in 30 minutes"said rinoa as she walked over to zell.

"Tch, fine" Said Zell as he walked off.

"Squall, I worry about him sometimes. He takes stuff like that so seriously." She said in concern.

"Don't worry about him, in a few minutes he'll be just like a bran new zell. He just has to cool down"

Later that night at the Ball……………………

All the couples were all dancing and having a good time. But all the kids were just standing up against the wall.They were all getting their courage up to ask some one to dance though.

"Hey Seifer wanna dance? asked a still drooling Cynthia.

"Sure" with that they went out on the floor and started to dance.

James being the ladies man that he is, went and cut into seifer and Quistis dance.He wanted to dance with a "real woman" without arguing seifer walked off the floor, and watched his wife dance with the young SeeD. He decided to ask Zells little girl to dance she looked so lonely, and he needed some way to get back on Quistis's good side. Katie finally got up and danced with her dad while Selphie looked for unfortunate victims to dance with. Rinoa was getting tired so she left Squall to help selphie find them both an unfortunate victim.

Squall walked over to were his lonely son was standing against the wall like he had so many years ago.He went and stood next to him, he noticed that he was staring at Zodiac, with helpless eyes.He could tell that he wanted to dance with her.

"Hey Hunter why don't you go and ask Zodiac to dance?" he asked him.

With a sad look he said in reply " She would never dance with me"

"You don't know that for sure. Why don't you go and ask her?"

he said trying to encourage him. Squall glanced over at Zodiac. She was staring at Hunter the same way he had been staring at her. He could tell that Zodiac wanted Hunter to ask her to dance.

On the dance floor…………..

Seifer had also noticed the same thing.

"Hey Zodiac, why don't you go ask Hunter to dance?" _man this is completely out of my character, matchmaker._

_ _

"He would never dance with me." She said in reply.

"You never know, you could still try though."

"I don't think so, I don't like rejection" she said coldly.

"Come on, I'll do it for you." He said dragging her toward Hunter and Squall.

"but…………" her voice trailed off.

Back over at the wall………………

"Hey Hunter look here comes Zodiac."

"Hey Hunter Zodiac wants to know if you wanna dance." He said as he seen Hunter's eyes light up.

"Really!………I mean ok." He said with excitement.

"Come on Zodiac" he said as they walked out on the floor and began to dance.

"don't they make a cute couple" said Squall, with a dazed look on his face.

"Whatever……." Seifer voice trails off.

Meanwhile on the dance floor……………………

"I never thought you would wanna dance with me, Hunter."

"I thought the same thing, and that's why I didn't ask

you know what Zodiac, I really lik………….."he was cut off by a passionate kiss from Zodiac.

"Wow, I thought you didn't like me, I was about to say that I really like you." Said Hunter with surprise.

"I really like you to, Hunter." 

Over at a table eating hotdogs…………………….

"Hey Samantha, look at what's happening with Hunter and Zodiac!" Said Zell with excitement, while he stuffed another hot dog in his already full mouth.

"That's strange." She said as she watched Hunter and Zodiac 

"Hey, is that squall over there smiling with a glazed look in his eye, while he stares at them?" 

"Yeah."

Over at the wall………………………………..

"They so sweet!!!!!!!!!! Don't you think so too Seifer?!"

"Whatever you say Squall."

"I know that this is kind of weird for me but I couldn't let him go through what I did. Well I guess it was the best thing to do. They looked so lonely, but look at them now they are so happy, together."

At that instant, over the intercom,

"The following SeeDs report the bridge immediately; Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Samantha, Selphie, Seifer, Hunter, Zodiac, James, Katie, Seifer II, also Cynthia and Rinoa. This is an emergency!

They all rushed to the bridge………………………..

"What's wrong!?" yelled Squall, As all 14 of them burst out of the elevator and onto to the bridge.

"Calm down commander, I'll explain everything, A new sorceress has been discovered. Her name is titanium and she is very powerful, and is threatening to attack garden, she has taken over most of the centra continent In the past couple of hours, that is how powerful she is. I need the best in the garden to battle her, so I chose you fourteen, the older portion of you has dealt with something like this before, but that was 20 years ago." Explained Xu. 

"So what your saying is that a new sorceress, as powerful as ultimecia has been discovered and is taking over the centra continent." Said Zell with concern

"I heard about this, it was about 3 years before I was born, mom, dad, quistis, zell, Irvine, and selphie all defeated her." Said hunter reminiscing. 

"Yeah, but the "older portion" as you call us is a bit rusty on our fighting skills" said squall

You've got your children, they're all SeeDs except Cynthia, but the SeeD test results have come in and she is now officially a SeeD, so there you go, this should be a piece of cake with fourteen SeeDs."

"Fine, but we'll need a plan"

"All taken care of, did you think that I wouldn't have a plan? well anyway the plan, is to kill her even if it takes a head to head battle, you'll have the back up of soldiers. If it is needed." 

" Our children, are you crazy Xu?You expect us to let our children fight a sorceress?" said Samantha with sudden fury.

" Sam, our children will be….." said zell getting cut off by his wife

" Zell, if this is the way its going to be then I will be no part of it, I will not put myself or my daughter in that kind of danger, you and your friends have experienced this before and I haven't……" said Samantha breaking into sobs before finishing.

" shhh, it will be okay, you and Zodiac can handle it, don't worry I'll protect you both" saidzell trying to calm his wife.

" I'm just so scared" said a still sobbing Samantha

" We have no time for this, we need to leave now, selphie go get the Rangnarok ready for flight" said squall

**************************************************************************************************

so what do ya think? Please read and review, I hope you agree with my new characters, and the coupling. J

_ _


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so if you did sue me you would get nothing heheheheh.

# Titanium: part 2

**_By: ZellyBaby_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

" Hurry Selphie, we need to hurry" said squall as he towered over selphie in the pilot's seat.They were all aboard the Ragnarok ready to find Titanium and kill her.

" Squall, shut the crap up already, I told you I'm going as fast as I can," said a very aggravated selphie as she lifted the Ragnarok off the ground. " I'm sorry squall I'm just so worried, you know, about our children, now that I think about it I understand how Sam feels, our children they have never dealt with something this serious" she said as she switched auto pilot on, and after doing so covering face with her hands. " I just don't know what to do, we never had parents to worry about us, we were always on our own, except for matron, but she's gone now" a single tear rolled down selphie's cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

_ _

_Ring, ring, ring _"hello" said squall. "Uh squall I don't know how to say this but I need you to be the new headmaster of garden, edea is very ill and I need to stay here and take care of her, so please except this responsibility, I need to stay with her, she may only have a couple of days left." Said cid.

*End of flashback*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall grimaced at the thought." I'd rather not think about the day that I became a headmaster, and the day that we lost our treasured "mother" please lets not think about that now"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

_Ring, ring, ring,_ "hello" " Squall, Edea…..she…….she………..she has passed" on the other line the former headmaster broke into a fit of sobs.Squall hung the phone up and began to sob himself.The door to his dorm was open as Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, and Quistis walked by happily chatting away, as they passed they seen squall sobbing as he sat on his bed he looked up when his eyes met his friends questioning looks.As he explained what had happened he tried not to make any eye contact, one by one they began to cry, everyone was crying except for Rinoa, who didn't have the mother child bond that the rest of her friends shared with matron.But when all her friends were crying she also began to cry.

*End of flashback*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall almost began to cry as he remembered that day, but he had no more tears left to cry.Edea had died suddenly, without an explanation, nobody could figure out what had struck her down.

" Selphie, I have to go speak with Rinoa, please excuse me" said Squall as he walked off 

" Rinoa, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about letting our children fight against this sorceress" said squall

" But Squall, we have to, we can't just leave (whatever the ff8 world is called) to conquered by Titanium."

" I know that your right, but I'm so worried and its taking a toll on our friends too, first Sam, and then Selphie just told me that she was worried too" 

" don't worry, we can do it, and I believe that our children will survive, when you accepted the mission of destroying Ultimecia you were only 18, and had only been a SeeD for awhile, don't worry they will make it out fine"

" I guess your right, we were only 18"

"Umm, mom dad, Samantha, we cant find her" Cynthia walked into the room with a worried and distressed look on her face.

"Oh shit"

*************************************************************************************************************

So what did y think, please R&R, I know this is short please forgive meJ


End file.
